We Eventually Find Our Way Back
by peaches2010
Summary: Sara had left Eric a year ago to go find herself.She felt that her and Eric and married but now that she is back what will happen between her and the husband she left behind. I WILL NOT BE FINISHING
1. Intro

I do not own any of the CSI Miami characters/ please Review

Name: Sara Portman -Delko

Age:28

Physical Description: Has medium length Brown hair and brown eyes. Athletic built but has nice curves. 5'6 with light tanned skin.

Description: Has been married to Eric for six years. She is a 3rd level CSI. Has a great relationship with all the other members of the team.

Family: Mom and Dad live in California along with her older brother Adam. Eric Delko is her husband.

Other Characters

Eric Delko

Haratio Canie

Tim Speedle

Calleigh Duquesne

Ryan Wolfe

Natalia Boa La Vista

Alexx Woods

Frank Tripp


	2. Chapter 1

(Sara's Prov)

I was nervous walking back through the doors of Miami-Dade Crime lab. I just got up and left everything, my friends, my job and of course Eric. When I left everyone asked me to stay, but I couldn't I needed time to figure out myself. I wasn't really that nervous facing my old boss or my friends I made at the lab, I was more nervous facing Eric. He would call everyday to check on me after I left. He didn't pressure me to come back, but I knew he wanted me to. He was great, he treated me with so much respect and he actually liked the fact I worked with him and the rest of the team. But I knew I broke his heart the day I told him I was leaving. I was on my way to Horatio's office. I had called him a few days ahead of time to ask him about my job. Luckily he gave it to me, so I was on my way to get my badge and other identification. I knocked on H's door and walked in when told me it was fine.

"Hey H, how are you?" I asked while going to give him a hug. "I am doing great, so are you ready to join the team again?" he asked. "Yes, but who knows I am coming back?" I asked. "No one, I figured you would be a nice surprise for everyone." Horatio said. "Okay sounds good to me. So who am I working with?" I asked. "Speed and Calliegh. So here are your ID cards, badge and gun. Speed and Calleigh are in trace lab working on some evidence for the case." he said. "Thank you H, I know you didn't have to give me my job back." I said. "Don't worry about it, you were one of my top csi's." he said. "Bye and thanks again H. Oh and please don't tell Eric I am back yet, I want to talk to him first." I said. "Alright, and Sara it's good having you back." he said.

After that I walked to my locker to put away my things, I was the only one in there until I heard someone walk through the door. When I looked up it was Alexx, she had a huge smile on her face. I missed her, she was my voice of reason and she reminded me of my mother. "Honey, wow you look great come here and give me some sugar" Alexx said. "I missed you so much, and thank you" I said while hugging her. "So are you back for good now, you know that husband of yours wasn't the only one who missed you." she said. "I know and now I am back to work with you all again." I said. I felt bad when Alexx brought up Eric; i haven't talked to him in a couple of months. "Well honey, I have dead bodies to attend to, but don't be a stranger." she said while walking towards the door. "I won't and plus we all need to have dinner together to celebrate my coming home." I said. "Alright hunny, you know just let me know." she said. After my run-in with Alexx I finally made it to the trace lab. Speed was analyzing some evidence with his head phones on, while Calleigh was looking at the pictures from the crime scene. Calleigh looked up as soon as I walked through the door. She was shocked and then went to tap Speed on the shoulder to get his attention. They both didn't say anything at first, but I could tell Speed was not happy to see me. I was the girl who broke his best friend's heart. Calleigh broke the silence when she came and hugged me. I hugged back; Speed reluctantly came and hugged me to. "So, you are back now?" Speed asked. "Yup, and I am your and Calleigh's partner for the case." I said. "When did you get back?" Calleigh asked me. "I got back last night" I said. "Eric didn't tell us you were back in town" Speed said. "He doesn't know, I haven't talked to him. Is he out on the field or in the lab?" I asked. "I am not sure; he is with Ryan and Natalia." Calleigh said. "Oh ok, so what's our case about?" I asked. They both told me about the case. It was a young woman who was murdered in her own apartment. She was stabbed 5 times and there was little evidence left back at the crime scene.

I went the whole day without running into Eric. It was now time to clock out; I spent the whole day with Calleigh and Speed solving the case. We caught the killer. It was the woman's ex-boyfriend, he was jealous that she was seeing someone new. I walked through the door to the locker room and came face to face with Natalia, Ryan, Speed, Calleigh, Speed and Eric. Everyone fell silent when I walked through the door. "Sara, you are back finally, there is too many guys on this team!" Natalia said while walking towards me. "Yup, now we are even" I said with a smile as she hugged me. Ryan came and hugged me also but he didn't say anything. But then Calleigh said, "Why don't we all go out and catch some dinner. We can even call Frank and Alexx and H to celebrate Sara coming back." "That sounds great, can you guys give Eric and I a minute. I will meet you guys at our favorite place" I said. They all walked out leaving Eric and I in the locker room. I opened my locker in silence, but he broke it by saying "So you are back now? How long is it going to last before you leave again?" he asked angrily. I knew he had every right to be angry with me. "I am back for good. I was going to tell you, but I didn't see you until now." I said. "Well that's good. Sara you know I missed you, but I can't pretend that you didn't leave me here." Eric said. "I know and I don't expect you to. Are you coming to dinner?" I asked. "No, I have plans with my mom and Marisol. But thanks and you know you can stay in the guest room at the house." he said. "Thank you, but are you sure you want me at home?" I asked. "Yeah that's fine, we are still married and it is your house to." he said. "Ok, well I guess I will see you at home later. Tell your mom and sister I said hello." I said while making my way to the door.

(Eric's Prov)

After Sara walked out of the locker room, all I could think about was that she was back. I missed her, I would call her but in the last couple of months she stopped taking my calls. I didn't know whether to be pissed or happy she was back in town. On the way to my mom's house, I kept replaying the day she left in my mind. She didn't come into work that day, and she was being very distant with everyone except for Alexx. I remember coming home and seeing Sara's bags packed by the front door. She was crying sitting in the living room, when she heard me she came to the door. I just remember her saying "Babe, I need to go! I am not happy here and I know you are, but I feel like I am missing something. I can't stay here and pretend everything is okay, I need some time." That was the last thing she said before she picked up her bags and walked away. I would have chased her, but in a way I knew she wasn't happy. I finally arrived at my mom's house; I got out of my car and walked into her house. My sister was the first one to greet me." Hey little Bro, What is wrong with you?" Marisol asked. "Sara is back in town." I said. My sister was in shock, I also knew she was pissed. My mom and Marisol didn't take it to well when they found out Sara left town. "When the hell did that happen" my sister asked. "She got back I am guessing last night. She took her old job back at the lab." I said. Before my sister could respond my mom came into the room to greet me." Mi mijo, como estas?" she asked me. "Bien, Mami." I answered. "Are you going to tell Mami about Sara?" Marisol asked. "Mami, Sara is back in town." I said. I saw a flash of anger in my mother's eyes. But before either one of them could respond I said, "Guys, I don't want to talk about Sara, Let's just eat."

After we ate, I decided to head home. On my way home I was thinking about the night I met Sara. I was at the night club right down the street from Miami-Dade University with a couple of the guys. Sara was with her own group of friends, they were laughing and dancing. She was hot, so I decided to walk up to her. I was right behind her when she turned and bumped into me spilling my drink I was holding in my hand all over me and her. All her friends were laughing and I saw her blush. I remember her offering to buy me a new drink. Instead I just told her it would be better if she just danced with me. She just laughed and introduced herself and said yes to the dance. We danced more than one song together, by the end of the night my group and her group of friends were hanging out together. After that night Sara and I dated for two years before we got married. I snapped out of my own thought when I pulled up to the house.

(Sara's Prov)

I walked into the restaurant the team and I always used to go to. The whole team was there, even Horatio and Frank. Before I sat down Frank came and hugged me, he was the only one I haven't seen all day. "Alright guy's first round is on me." I said. "Okay Sara, but you do remember we still have to work tomorrow right?" Ryan asked me. "Of course I do, but one beer isn't going to kill you" I said to him. We all ordered food and drinks, reminiscing about all the things I missed while I was gone. As it got later, Frank and Horatio and Alexx left leaving me alone with Calleigh, Natalia, Speed and Ryan. "Sara, you know we all missed you, but don't you think you should be with Eric. You owe him a better explanation for why you left then the one you gave him. I don't want to bud in, but he hasn't been the same after you left. He will only talk to H or Speed." Natalia said. "I know I do, but I am not sure I am ready to have that conversation with him yet." I said." Can I ask you where you went?" Calleigh asked. "I went to California for a couple of months to visit my parents and my brother. Then I went traveling around in the states and out of the country." I said. The guys decided to go home while I talked with the girls.

After awhile I decided it was time to head to my house. I said my goodbyes to the girls and made my way to my house. It felt weird pulling into the drive way, Eric and I had a small town home about 20 minutes away from the lab. It was a small cozy little 2 bedroom 2 bathroom house. I walked to the front door and put my key into the door to unlock it. It felt like I didn't live here, like I was breaking into someone's house. I walked into the darkness of the house and walked into the guest room, on the bed was a note from Eric. "Sara, I think we need to talk. Tomorrow dinner here at the house." it said. I sighed placing the note on the night stand and opening my suit case looking for some pjs to change into. I went to sleep thinking about what I was going to say to Eric, Natalia was right I did owe him a better explanation.

I heard the alarm go off in Eric's room when I decided to get up. I showered and changed into black dress pants and a purple short sleeved button down shirt. I brushed my hair and put it into a ponytail. I put on some light make up and slipped on my black wedges. I heard the shower still running in the other bathroom, so I decided to go and make some breakfast. I whipped up some eggs and some coffee. After I was done cooking, I served myself a plate of food and sat down at the table to eat. Eric came out of the room right when I was finished. "Thanks for cooking, I usually don't eat here in the morning." he said. "No problem, and thanks for letting me stay in the guest room." I said while getting up to put my dishes in the sink. He didn't respond, so I just told him bye and made my way to the lab. I was less nervous walking in today. The day seem to take forever, the lab was booked with cases all day. We only found one murder and we still had to gather up suspects for the other cases. After the long day, I clocked out and headed home.

When I walked in the front door, I could smell food cooking in the kitchen. "Hey, I hope you are okay with spaghetti?" he asked me. "Yeah that's fine, I am going to change." I said while walking to the guest room. After I changed I headed back into the kitchen, Eric had already set out the food and was patiently waiting for me to sit. "Thanks, it looks great" I said. "Your welcome, but we need to talk now, I was patient about it yesterday, but today I am not going to be." he said. "What do you want to know? Where I went? Why I left?" I asked. "Well I know where you went, I just want to know why in the hell did you leave?" he asked. "You want an honest answer Eric; I wanted a break from our routine life. After we finished school we started at the lab. Yes it was exciting, but after a couple of years I started to get tired of the same routine day after day. It was work, then coming home or going out with the rest of the team. I missed my family and I need a break. I wasn't going to ask you to leave your job and your family to come with me. That's why I left on my own, and plus I felt pressured by your mom to have a kid. I am not ready to have a kid and neither are you. We have demanding jobs." I said.

"Sara, then why are you back to the old routine then? Why didn't you just move back in with your parents and send me divorce papers? You could have done it that way and not worry about facing Me." he said angrily. "Because I didn't want to divorce you, I just needed time to figure out where I wanted to be. I want to be here with my job and husband that I love. I am going to keep saying sorry and I know it's not going to be enough. But I came back to work on what I had here with you, and I understand if you don't want to. I am the one who walked away leaving you broken hearted." I said to him. It was silent for a few moments before he spoke again. Everything I told him was the truth; I did want to be here, being away from him made me realize it. "I want to also, but you need to talk to me. You can't just shut me out. And I never asked you for a kid, I knew when we were both ready we would have that discussion together." he said. We both sat there in silence, I decided to get up and get started on the dishes. After I finished I turned around to come face to face with Eric. His lips were only inches from mine. I just stared at him for a minute until I felt his lips crash on mine.

I knew that us sleeping together wasn't going to help anything, he knew the same thing but it didn't stop it from happening. We were both scrabbling to get to the bedroom. Running into the wall or whatever other furniture that was in the way. When we finally got the room, he carried me to the bed, laying me on it gently. We helped each other take off our all our clothes, but before he slid my shirt over my head he stopped and just stared at me. Then we were entangled in each others limbs for the first time in over a year.

I woke up the next morning to the alarm going off, when I looked up I saw Eric staring at me. "Babe, how long have you been up?" I asked groggily. "Not long, it just felt weird to wake up with you in my arms again" he said while planting a kiss on my forehead. "I know, but we have to get dressed for work." I said while leaning in to kiss him. He kissed back passionately; I missed this waking up in his arms and kissing him in the morning before rolling out of bed. I reluctantly pulled away from the kiss and started to get up. I went to the guest room to get clothes for the new day. After I got dressed, I found that Eric had already left, so I headed to work.

I got to work 15 minutes to early and decided to go and talk to Alexx before I started my shift. I walked down to the corner's office to find her filling out some paperwork. "Oh no Honey, you know sex does not solve anything." she said. "Is it really that obvious?" I asked while blushing. "Honey, I have known you for awhile and I know when you and Eric have been together. Its practically written all over both of your faces." she said while smiling. I couldn't help but laugh, Alexx was always the one who could read me like a book. That's what I loved about her; she could read people just by looking at them. "I know it doesn't, but it kind of just happened." I said. "I know what you mean, but did you at least talk to that boy. When you stopped talking to him, he would be down here in my office asking me if you were okay. Man that boy loves you." she said. "Yes I did talk to him and I also know he loves me." I said. "Alright Honey, Get upstairs and do your job, I got plenty of things to do for my own." Alexx said. "Thanks Alexx, and I will see you around" I said while getting up and heading to the door. I went back upstairs and started my day.


	3. Chapter 2

(Sara's Prov)

It's been over 3 months since my return to Miami. The cases keep flowing in and Eric and I have been working on our relationship.

Today was like any other day in the crime lab. Eric, Calleigh and Frank were on a case leaving me with Speed and Horatio. Natalia stayed in the lab while Ryan stayed at home with the flu. The case we were working on was a man who was murdered after trying to pay the ransom for his son.

"Sara we found a lead are you coming with us?" Speed asked. "Yeah, what did you guys find?" I asked while slipping off my lab coat. "The jewels the dad used to pay the ransom were fake; H thinks the jewelry store swapped the jewels." Speed replied. We both walked to the front of the building to meet H. On the way to the jewelry store the car ride was silent. Speed still hasn't forgiven me for leaving Eric, but he acts civil towards me as much as possible. After about 10 minutes of silence, we finally pulled up to the Jewelry store. As soon as we entered I could tell something was wrong as did H and Speed. H asked the jewelry store owners the questions while Speed and I scanned our surroundings. I didn't even hear the shots when they begin or H calling my name or Speed's. Speed moved me out of the line of gun fire before he stood up to help H with the suspects. I tried applying pressure to my shoulder while the guys took care of everything else. I heard one gunshot and I saw Speed hit the floor. H fired a couple more shots before he said it was all clear and ran to Speed. "Speed, stay with me son! Don't close your eyes, your are going to be fine." Horatio said. I slide closer to Speed holding his hand as he took his final breaths. I sat there crying next to Speed as H made the call for an ambulance.

The ambulance arrived shortly; I heard the paramedics walk in but didn't bother to look at them as I stood next to Speed's lifeless body. "Sara, you need to go the hospital. I will send Eric over as soon as possible." Horatio said. "H I don't want to leave; I want to help with the investigation." I replied. "Sara go get checked out first." H replied. I didn't answer as the paramedics kept looking on my shoulder. Alexx stepped into the store and immediately went to Horatio. "Horatio go change I got him, I will let you know what I find." Alexx said on the brink of tears. "Thank you Alexx." he replied. "Boys get this woman to a hospital now; you don't want me or her husband speaking to your supervisors.

After Alexx's comment the paramedics rushed me to the hospital. My wound was just a flesh one; the doctors removed the bullet and sewed up my arm. After about an hour Eric showed up at the hospital. When he entered the room I couldn't help but cry, Speed was Eric's best friend. Eric sat and held me with neither of us saying a word. We sat that way for at least and hour before the doctor came in. "Excuse me Mrs. Delko, My name is Dr. Jones. I checked your charts and you are free to leave whenever you like." the doctor said. "Thank you Sir, and about her wounds?" Eric asked. "She will be fine, I will prescribe some pain medication and I advise staying home a couple of days. I will have one of the nurses bring you your release papers" Dr. Jones replied. "Thank you Dr. Jones." I said as he made his way out the door. I got up and went to change, when I pulled out my clothes I saw the blood stains that were left on my shirt. Mostly my blood but some of Speed's to. "Babe, here is a clean shirt. Put the shirt back in the bag so it can be processed in evidence." Eric said. I took the shirt from him and put it on. I was putting on my shoes when the nurse came in with the release papers; I signed them and then made my way out of the hospital. When in the car I asked Eric "Can we go the crime lab please?" "No, you need to get home and Horatio thought it would be a good idea for us to stay away from the case because of our personal involvement. Plus you need to go home and rest" he replied. "Eric, I can't sleep all I have been doing since the incident was replay it in my head." I replied. He didn't respond to what I said, we just drove home in silence.

The next day Eric and I got the news that Speed's killer was caught and the kidnapped child was returned to his mother. The next couple of days Eric and I stayed in bed, neither one of us talking about the events that took place.

Today was the day of Speed's funeral, Eric got up before I did to get ready. He really hasn't said much to me since the day of the shooting. While he was in the shower I chose my outfit for today. I picked a simple black dress that was modestly cut with simple black flats. During the ceremony everyone was crying as the lowered Speed into the ground and folded the flag to give to his parents. I stood in between Eric and Alexx holding both of their hands as the ceremony continued. After the ceremony the team all went to lunch, no one really said anything they just sat and ate in silence. Natalia finally broke the silence "So Sara now that you are back in town are you and Eric going to try and start a family." she asked me. Eric nearly spit his drink all over Horatio and Frank at the question. "We haven't talked about it. But I don't think it will be any time soon." I replied. After that question the table stayed quiet until people started leaving. Eric and I made our way home after saying goodbye to everyone else.

As soon as we got home I went to change and decided to go watch a movie in the living room. I knew Eric needed his space to deal with his own emotions. I sat in the living room crying silently while Eric threw stuff around in the room. He was angry and frustrated; everyone was walking on egg shells around him. I got up and went to the room to find Eric sitting on the bed crying, I went and sat on his lap and hugged him without saying a word

(Eric's Prov)

After Sara and I got home she gave me some time to cool down. I was angry how could Speed be so neglectful and not clean his gun properly. I let my angry out by throwing something's across the room; I did the same thing after Sara took off a year ago. I sat on the bed and cried, I didn't like to show my emotions to anyone and Sara knew that. After about 5 minutes Sara came in the room and sat on my lap and hugged me. It felt nice to hold her in my arms, the year she was gone I distracted myself with work, and I would work the night shift if the lab was short on staff. After a few minutes I leaned in a kissed Sara passionately, sex didn't make anything better but it did distract both of us.

I layer Sara down on the bed as I hovered over her and kissed her more. Sara stopped kissing me and asked "Eric do you think this good idea? Maybe we should just try to sleep" "It's fine, I want you, that's all the matters right now" I replied kissing her again. She didn't fight back she just kissed me back. I began to take her clothes off as she helped me with mine. Tonight reminded me off the night after she came back when we slept together. Being entangled in each others limbs and kissing her passionately, I knew she was the only person that I would love. The next morning I woke up with Sara's side of the bed empty, I smelled cooking in the kitchen and the TV playing quietly in the living room. I got up and showered and got dressed. When I went into the kitchen Sara was already showered and dressed and still cooking. I went up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her neck good morning." Morning, your sister and mom are coming for lunch pretty soon" Sara said.

"You do know they are still pissed at you?" I replied. "Oh yes, I got that when your sister was giving me attitude on the phone" she said as she laughed. "ha-ha you know she's just looking out for me, and the same with Mami." I replied. "I know, but just to let you know they never liked me. They thought I was too young and immature to marry a man like you." she said. "As far as young goes we were both young. You were what 22 and I was 24. And you aren't immature, you are very smart" I said while kissing her neck and making her laugh. She turned around and kissed me on the lips, I was still upset about Tim but she made things better. After a few more minutes of kissing her I heard a knock on the door. She released her hold around my neck and went to finish up lunch, while I went to answer the door. As soon as I opened the door my sister gave me a hug and kissed my cheek following my mother. They both entered the house and went to sit in the dining room. I sat with my sister and mom while Sara cooked. I wasn't really in the mood to talk about Tim, if anything I wanted forgets about it for a while. "Eric how are you doing?" Marisol asked me. "Madi, I don't want to talk about it. I am fine." I replied. Sara came in the dining room and sat brought out the roast. "The food looks great Sara, thank you for having us over." My mom said. "It's no problem Maria you are family." Sara replied. "Mami, you are going to be nice to her after she left and broke Eric's heart and then came back like she never left." Marisol said. "Marisol, that's enough how your brother handles that issue is up to him." my mom said. "Maria, I understand if I was Marisol I would act the same way. But Marisol, it was never my intention to break his heart." Sara replied. Sara served everyone in silence, Sara was right I knew it wasn't her intention to break us apart. We were young when we got married, and she was here and didn't have her family out here in Miami like I did. We ate in silence until my mom said "Sara are you healed enough to go back to work with Eric tomorrow?" my mom asked Sara. "Yes, I am ready to go back; it will be nice to get out of the house." Sara replied. "I think Sara should take a few more days off, but she is stubborn." I said. "Sorry honey, you are not going to convince me to stay home" Sara replied with a smile. "Well guys I have to get going, Eric will you take Mami home for me please?" Marisol said. "Sure, but where are you going?" I asked. "Meeting up with some people from work for a couple of drinks. Bye mami and Eric and Sara." Marisol replied while getting up and kissing me and our mom before she left.

Mami stayed for a while helping Sara clean up after lunch. Even though mom was mad at Sara for leaving, I think she understands why Sara did. Having Sara back I started to notice that she was happier with the exception of recent events. Speed was mad at her too, but he kind of had an understanding when it came to her and me. I wasn't the only one happy she was back; Calleigh, Natalia and Alexx were too. After a while I took Mami home and left Sara at the house. On my way back I decided to stop the cemetery before I headed home. I parked and made my way to Speed's burial site; there were flowers all around it from yesterday.

I met Speed one of the bars down the street from Miami-Dade University. He challenged me with a game of pool. Speed and I became friends after that, going to pick up on girls or just going to the bars to drink and play pool. He was my best man at my wedding to Sara. He also advised me not to marry her, thinking she would be a total control freak. But Sara wasn't like that she trusted me. I could trust Tim just as much as anyone else on the team. He would be the person I could turn to if I was fighting with Sara or my family. I stared down at his headstone thinking about all the past moments, how him and I would dog on each other with our come backs.

I drove home and found Sara on the phone with her parents. Sara's parents were not happy that she and I were married either. They were afraid it would end badly and Sara would not finish school to become a CSI. I think they wanted her to move back home to California after she finished her schooling. After a few minutes she got off the phone and motioned for me to sit next to her on the couch. I sat next her pulling her into my lap. "Was it weird going to see his grave?" She asked me. "How did you know I went?" I asked. "I am a CSI, it is my job to know timelines." she said. "Yeah it was weird to go, it doesn't seem real. One minute he is here and the next he is gone." I replied. "I know honey, it going to be hard for everyone to get used to." She said. "How was talking to your parents? I asked. "Good, they want to come out within the next couple of months to visit. They miss me and they want to see you and your family again." she replied. "That sounds good, but I will have to talk to Madi some more before they come." I replied. "Can I ask you a question?" she asked me. "What?" I said. "Do you truly forgive me for leaving? Don't say yes if you don't mean It." she said. "I don't fully forgive you, but now that you are back it makes more since why you left. It is going to take time for me to forgive you." I replied. "I understand. Why don't we head to sleep, we have to work tomorrow." She said while getting out of my lap. She waited for me to stand and took my hand and led me to the room. It took a while for us to fall asleep, but we finally did. Sara was right everyone was going to have a hard time with dealing with Speed's death. I knew it was hard for Sara; she would have night mares of his death every night.

The next day at work was busy. No one really mentioned Speed or asked how any one was feeling


	4. Chapter 3

(Sara's Prov)

It felt weird walking into the crime lab this morning. Today was Eric's and my first day back since Speed's death. Everyone would just look at us a give up sympathetic stares. Eric went to go find Horatio while I went downstairs to see Alexx. "Hey sweetheart, I am glad you are back" Alexx said. "Thanks, I miss being at work." I replied trying to put a smile on my face. "Sara, you can't fool me. I can see past that fake smile. You keep replaying the events in your head don't you?" she replied. "I can't help it, when I came in today I was waiting to hear so sly remark about Eric and me. Instead I come in and everyone looks at me like I am about to break down. I hate it." I replied. "Sweetheart, we all are going to miss him. Maybe you and Eric should take a vacation, it's to soon to come back to work." she replied. "I can't do that and neither can Eric. It's like the job is the only thing that keeps our minds off of the whole situation." I replied. "Has Eric talked to you at all about what happened?" she asked. "No, he avoids it by either talking about something else or sex." I replied. "Have I not taught you two anything? Sex is not the answer Sara." she replied raising her eye brow at me. "Yes, you have taught us a great deal, but Eric and I are not good at listening." I replied with a smile on my face.

Alexx was about to respond until Ryan walked into the "Sara, you and I have a case in Palm Grove. Are you ready to head out?" he said. "I just need to grab my kit from my locker. Give me five minutes?" I replied. "Sure, I will meet you upstairs" he replied. "Thanks, be right there." I replied. After Ryan left I turned back to Alexx. "Well thanks for the advice Alexx, but now I have to work." I replied. "Any time Honey. I guess I will have to talk to your husband also. You young kids think you have it all figured out. I love you all but sometimes you all drive me more crazy than my own kids." she replied laughing. "We all love you." I replied making my way out of her office. I went to my locker and grabbed my kit. I walked out front and found Ryan talking to H. "Good morning Horatio." I said as I made my way over to the two men. "Sara, I am glad you are back. How is your shoulder?" he asked. "I am happy to be back, Sir. It's still is sore, but I can manage." I replied. "Ryan, bring her back if she has any trouble." H said. "Horatio, I will be fine. I heard we have a meeting with IAB?" I replied. "They want to hear what happened. Sara, I would like you to keep what you know away from Stetler." he replied. "I know, he is after our team. He doesn't need any fuel to close down our lab." I replied. "Thank you Sara. I will see you later. Mr. Wolfe, please keep an eye on Mrs. Delko." he replied. "I will H." Ryan replied. I rolled my eyes and started to walk to the hummer.

The car ride to the crime scene was silent and I was comfortable with it. The crime scene was filled with cops and nosy bystanders. Walking into the home you could smell the blood and a rotting corpse. Frank was with another officer. "Frank, what information do we have on the victim?" Ryan asked. "His name is Harry Reynolds. 25 years old and own the club Splash. Nothing was missing from the house." Frank replied. "I met him before; I used to go to that club all the time." I replied snapping pictures of the scene. "Do you know of any people he had any problems with?" Ryan asked. "I wouldn't know of any current enemies. I haven't been there in almost a year and a half. But he was such a nice guy." I replied. "I am having officers at the club sweeping for anything stolen." Frank said. "Hey Ryan, do you see this blood trail leading to the backyard?" I asked. "Are you sure it's not high velocity spatter?" Ryan asked. "Ryan she is right there is a trail leading to the back fence." Frank said. We followed the trail until it lead to the door at the back fence. We found a shack on the other side of the fence. "The attacker was injured he might be hiding out." I said. "Frank get back up, Sara and I will check it out" Ryan said. Frank left to go get back up while Ryan and I made our way to the shack. As we approached the shack Ryan and I drew our guns. "On my count, open the door." I said. He nodded his head in compliance. I softly counted to three and Ryan opened the door. "Miami-Dade Police, is someone here?" Ryan asked when we entered. We searched the shack and found some more blood but no suspect. "Did you guys find anything?" Frank asked. "No, just more blood. I am going to take these samples back and run them through CODIS." I replied. "I will meet you back at the lab.

When I arrived back at the lab I found Natalia. "Hey, how is your case going?" I asked when I walked in. "Not good. No hits in CODIS." she replied. "Just give it time. I have more DNA for you to run in the mean time for me." I replied. "I will get on it" she replied holding out her hands. "Thanks, so what have I missed since being out a week?" I asked handing her the samples. "IAB has been here looking for you and Eric. Stetler seems to be on some kind of mission to get information from you guys." she replied. "I am supposed to meet him right before lunch. Not the person you want to see before going out to lunch with your husband." I replied causing Natalia to laugh. "I can agree with you on that. How are you doing?" she replied. "I am fine. I am just sore, but nothing a pain killer can't help." I replied. "I meant after what happened last week?" she replied." It's hard to forget, but I rather not talk about it. Can you please call me if you get any hits?" I replied. "I am sorry I didn't mean to upset you. I will let you know as soon as I get the information." she replied. "I know, I am just not comfortable talking about it yet. And thank you." I replied making my way out. "Sara, are you okay?" Calleigh asked once I stepped out of the DNA lab. "I am fine; I just need some fresh air." I replied. "Do you want some company?" she asked. "No thanks, I just need to clear my head." I replied. "Alright, well I am here if you need Me." she replied. I nodded my head and made my way to the entrance of the crime lab. Once I was outside I found a bench and sat down. I thought about what I would say when IAB questioned me. I would have to relive that event again and I don't think I could. I was tired of everyone asking how I was doing. I was sad because I lost a friend. Speed and I didn't always get along, but he would make any work day fun. With his smart ass remarks about Eric and I or when he would blast his music in the lab as he ran trace. It was hard to fall asleep at night, as soon as I would close my eyes all I could see was Speed taking his last breaths. Tears started to stroll down my face as I replayed the event in my head. I didn't realize someone had sat next to me until I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I buried my head into my husband's chest and cried; he sat in silence and rubbed my back soothingly. "I am sorry, it's just everyone keeps asking about how I feel" I said drying my face. "Don't worry; maybe you should go home for a few more days." Eric said helping me wipe the remaining tears from my face. "I want to work; it's the only thing that seems to help me to forget." I replied. "I know. All I can seem to do is throw my self into working also." he replied placing a kiss on my forehead. "Alexx said we should take a vacation." I replied. "You just got back from a vacation. I think it's a little early to take another one." he replied. He realized he struck a nerve but before he could say something else Rick Stetler walked over to us. "Eric IAB would like to speak to you now." Rick said. "Can you please give me a minute?" Eric replied. "You and your wife have been avoiding our investigation for the last week. Come with me now." he replied. "Eric just go. We can talk later." I said. Eric stood up and kissed my cheek before leaving with Rick.

(Eric's Prov)

I immediately felt guilty when I told Sara what I said. I could see the hurt in her eyes when the words left my mouth. But just like her everyone was asking how I was feeling or how I am doing. It started to annoy me. I would only say "I am Fine" or simply change the subject. When we entered one of the interagation rooms, it was set up with tape recorder. I knew they were going to ask me if I knew about what the cause was to Speed's death. Horatio had came to me this morning asking me to not say anything. I hated Rick and so did everyone else in this lab. He was always trying to find some way to tear apart our team. "Eric, I just have some routine questions to go over with you." Rick said sitting in front of me hitting play on the recorder. "Where you involved in the investigation pertaining to Timothy Speedle's death." he asked. "No, my wife was in the hospital with an injury. H let me go and see her." I replied. "You had no participation in the investigation." he asked. "No, I took off a few days to stay home with my wife." I replied. "Are you withholding any information about this case?" he replied. "What is this about Rick? If you want to know what happened in that jewelry store read the police report." I replied with anger in my voice. "Delko, I don't believe you had no involvement. You and your team are constantly trying to save your own asses. Answer the question honestly or I will have to relive you of duty." he replied. "Here let me hand you my badge and gun now. I am not here to deal with your bull shit." I replied slamming my badge and gun on the table. "You need to make an appointment with the grief counselor. It is mandatory if you do not complete this task you will be relieved of duty until you do." he replied. I grabbed my badge and gun and left.

When I walked in to the hall I ran into Natalia. "Hey Eric, I was looking for you. I found a hit in CODIS with that finger print you gave me. The name is Adam Salseky lives in Palm Grove. Has a rap sheet, to accounts of breaking and entering and one grand theft out. He has been out of jail for about six months." she said. "Thanks I will get Frank to pick him up." I replied. Frank brought in the suspect in placed him into one on the interrogation rooms. On my way to the room I saw Stetler leading Sara into the same room he took me into for questioning.

(Sara's Prov)

After Eric left, I cried a little more at his sudden outburst. I knew he didn't mean it and he was still upset with me over leaving. I finally wiped away the remaining tears and went in to go and process some trace, before my meeting with Stetler and leaving for lunch.

"Mrs. Delko I would like to speak to you" Rick Stetler said. I took off my lab coat and followed him out of the lab. Walking down the hall I could see other works staring at me as if I did something wrong. I didn't like this feeling of being secretly critized by everyone else in the lab. Walking further down the hall I saw Calleigh who gave me a sympathetic nod and Eric. Eric and I locked eyes fora few moments but then he disappeared into the interrogation room with a suspect.

"Please, have a seat and I will begin the questioning." Rick said once we entered the room. I sat down and waited for him to continue. "Mrs. Delko, how long have you been working on Horatio Caine's team?" he asked. "I worked on it for 3 years before I left for a year. I have been back on his team for about three months" I replied. "How do you say he handles prod call?" he asked. "Excuse me I thought this was the investigation about Speed's death?" I replied. "Yes it is, what happened in the jewelry store that day?" he replied. "Horatio had asked me to come with him and Speed to the jewelry store. When we entered we could tell something was off." I replied. "What did you notice?" he replied. "It was lacking customers and the man behind the counter looked nervous. Speed and I scanned the area, by the time we noticed something was off the shots rang out." I replied. "Please go on" he replied. "My shoulder was grazed by a bullet and I went down. Speed and Horatio were trying to take care of the suspects, but I guess Speed didn't see the guy in time and the suspect shot him. He fell to the floor instantly while his blood poured onto the ground. Horatio took out the last suspect and then called for help. Before H even finished his phone call with the paramedics Speed was gone." I replied as tears strolled down my face. It was hard for me to relive that memory, one because I was there as Speed took his final breaths and two because he was like family to me. "Sara, do you think it had anything to do with Speedle's gun to do with the reason he was killed?" he asked. "No, I don't." I replied. "I have read his case file and this is not the first time his gun has not worked properly." he replied. "I don't have any prior knowledge about that information." I replied. "I don't believe you . Were you not working the investigation over this past week over CSI Tim Speedle's death?" he asked. "No Sir I wasn't. I was asked by my doctor to stay home for my injury to heal properly. Horatio felt that Eric and I should not be involved in the investigation because of our personal tie to Speed. We both took the week off staying home in bed. The only time we did leave was for his funeral." I replied with a slight rise in my voice. "Thank you for your cooperation Mrs. Delko. There is mandatory grief counseling I would like you to attend. If you do not complete your sessions, IAB will have to relieve you of your duty. Is that clear." he replied. "Yes, I understand." I replied making my way out into the hall.

Eric and I skipped our lunch and just worked. Eric and Calliegh caught their suspect. He killed the woman because she walked in on him robbing her house. Ryan and I didn't have the same luck. The evidence kept pointing us in all different directions. At about 11:30 Ryan and I decided to come back in the morning to work more on the case. I was walking to my car when I saw Calleigh and Natalia still in the parking lot. "Hey guys, what are you still doing here?" I asked as I approached them. "We were waiting for you. We wanted to see if you wanted to come out for a few drinks. Just us girls." They replied. "Sure, where are we going?" I asked. "Same bar as usual." Natalia said. "I will meet you there." I replied and climbed into my car.

The bar was only filled with a small group of people when we entered. "Sara what do you want to drink" Calleigh asked once we sat down. "Mojito with lots of mint" I replied giving both women a smile. We all ordered drinks and began talking. "So how did it go with Stetler today?" Calleigh asked. "Fine, I just can't stand that guy. He is so rude and heartless sometimes." I replied. "He has been trying to take down the team for years. It's all because of his personal grudge against Horatio." Calleigh replied. "So what did I miss? Everyone has been acting so weird with me since I came back 3 months ago." I said. "The men or women?" Natalia asked with a small laugh. "The women mostly. Why what happened?" I asked. "Well after you left some of the women tried to date Eric. But he wouldn't go for it. I guess they thought you weren't coming back, so when you came back they are jealous and surprised." Natalia replied while bursting to laughter. I laughed too, my husband was very attractive and I knew about his past with the millions of girlfriends. Well not millions, but he did date quite a few before we started to date. "That is too funny and it explains a lot. I am one lucky girl" I replied. "Yes, you are. So what is new with you?" Calleigh replied trying to calm her laughing. "My parents are coming into town next week." I replied. "Are you excited? I know you visited them when you left. But Eric says you miss them a lot." They both asked. "Yes I am and I do miss them. I wish they didn't live so far away." I replied. "Is your brother coming out also?" Calleigh asked. "No, he called and said he had to work and couldn't get the time off. Him being the famous doctor he is and all." I replied with a giggle. "Your brother isn't famous" Natalia replied. "I know, he is just busy" I replied with a laugh.

We each drank two drinks before we all separated and went home. When I drove up to my house I noticed the lights were still on in the living room. I parked my car and made my way to the front door. Once I entered I heard the TV playing softly in the living room and the slight snores of my husband. I took off my shoes and went to turn off the TV. Eric was sprawled on the couch with his phone in his hand. I took the phone out of his hand and he woke up in an instant. "Hey, I was waiting for you to get home" he said groggily. "Sorry, I went out with the girls." I replied leaning in to give him a kiss. He pulled me onto his lap before gently pressing his lips against mine. The kiss became heated, but I reluctantly pulled away. "Eric, I need to sleep. It's 3 in the morning and I need to be up by 7." I replied staring into his brown eyes. "Alright, let's get you to sleep. And about earlier on the bench I shouldn't have told you what I did. You needed me there to comfort you and instead I made you feel worse." he replied. "I know and I love you anyways baby. But I am tired so lets go to sleep" I replied pecking his lips again. He smiled as I stood up and held out my hand for him. He grabbed it and we both made our way to our bedroom. I changed into some shorts and t-shirt and then went to Eric's closet to grab one of his sweat shirts. "Why do you always wear my academy sweatshirt?" he asked as he climbed into bed. "I missed it when I was gone. It's warm and I like it." I replied climbing into bed and nuzzling myself on his chest. "I like it on you" he replied kissing my forehead. "I love you" I replied kissing his cheek. "I love you too." he replied. That night I slept without dreaming about Speed's death and it felt nice to be in my husband's arms.


	5. Chapter 4

(Sara's Prov)

I took today off from the lab. I wanted to clean the house before my parents came into town today. Today is Monday and I am excited to have my parents come to Miami. Eric made fun of me as i frantically ran around the house cleaning. "Sara, the house is not even dirty. You are double cleaning things, the floor is practically clean enough to eat off of." he said with a laugh. "Stop laughing and aren't you supposed to be at work already?" I replied. "I don't start until 8 and you have been up since 6. Calm down, your parents don't care about how clean the house is, they are only to here to see how you are." he replied. I looked at him, he had a small smirk across his face that I couldn't help but smile at him. He was right I woke up at 6 am this morning on my day off to clean the house that I spent the whole entire week cleaning. It was now 7:15 and i was tired and overly excited to leave in the next two hours to pick up my parents. "Bring your Parent's to that restaurant by work and I will meet you there for lunch." Eric said. "Alright, my dad is going to be disappointed his favorite son-in-law won't be there to greet him." i replied causing Eric and myself to laugh. My dad really did like Eric, they would always talk about sports or they would go to the bar and get drinks. I loved that my dad accepted Eric, but my mother was a completely different story. She was nice to him when he was around but she still thinks she took away her baby. "Okay well I have to go." he replied walking towards me. He leaned in a kissed me, I loved it when he kissed me. I felt like his lips were made for me, i deepened the kiss by wrapping my arms around his neck. He reluctantly pulled away placing small kisses on my face. "I should have taken the day off with you. I could have had you all to myself." he whispered in my ear causing Goosebumps. "Yes, you should have. Now i will have nothing to do while I wait." I replied with a fake pout. He laughed and placed one last kiss on my lips before he made his way for the door. Before he was completely out the door he turned around to stare at me. I finally broke the silence by asking "What time for lunch?" "Around 2 and Sara I love you." he said. "I love you too." I replied blowing him a kiss. He left with a smile on his face.

It was finally time to go pick up my parents at the airport. I arrived 15 minutes earlier than i wanted to but I was just too excited. I stood and waited by the baggage claim waiting for my parents to come walking down the escalator. The first person I saw coming down the escalator was my brother and his girlfriend Lily. I was confused because he said he wasn't coming but i couldn't help the smile that formed on my face when he came and gave me a giant bear hug. "Adam, you liar you said you weren't coming." I said. "But how could I not come see my lil sis, living her big life with her husband." he replied making me laugh. Lily hugged me next, I met her when I went to visit my parents. She was perfect for my brother she was a nurse for his practice. "Hey Sara, how is my new best friend. So where is this husband that I heard about?" she asked scanning the crowd. "Sorry he is at work. We are going to meet him for lunch. But where is mom and dad?" I replied. "They are coming they wanted you to see your surprise first." My brother replied. "Where is it, I don't see my surprise." I replied looking frantically around the baggage claim. "You are still not very funny Sara." he replied. I only laughed and watched my parents come down the escalators next. Both of my parents had bright smiles on their faces, causing me to tear up. I missed them so much and I was happy that they were here to see Eric and I. My dad hugged me first planting a kiss on each of my cheeks causing me laugh and do the same. My mom had tears in her eyes as she hugged me. "So where is my son-in-law?" my dad asked searching the crowd like brother and Lily did. "He is at work, you know at least one of us has to work to make sure things get paid." I replied. My dad laughed, he knew Eric did everything to make sure I was safe and cared for. Another thing my dad loved about Eric. "Honey you look so happy and beautiful." my mother said causing me to blush. "I am happy and thank you mom. You all look great." i replied. "So your father and I have some big news to tell you and so does your brother, but we will wait until lunch." my mother replied. "Okay, well why don't we get you guys to my house so you guys can shower and change." I replied. Everyone nodded their heads in unison and we made our way to my car. The car ride was fun, listening to my parents bicker how one of them was worrying about me more than the other. But I already knew my mom was the worst of the worriers. My brother talked about his practice and how things were going. I loved to hear all of them talk; it made me feel like I was home with them. When we got to the house my brother looked around noticing there were only two rooms. "Hey Sara, where are Lily and I supposed to sleep." my brother asked. "The sofa is a sleeper. I know it's not a room, but I wasn't expecting you guys. We would have put you in a hotel." I replied. "It's fine, I am just happy to see my baby sister." he replied. "I am not a baby any more. Well you guys can use the shower in my room and the other bathroom is down the hall." I replied. Lily took my bathroom while my brother took the one in the hall. My parents came and sat with my at the kitchen table. "How are you two dealing with Tim's death?" my mom asked. "It's hard we took a few days off, we are seeing a counselor but it's still hard. To have someone close to you like that one minute and then gone the next." I replied. "It takes time sweetheart, I am sure Eric is happy you were here to help him get through this. You mean the world to him." my mom respond. I nodded my head and looked at both of my parent's faces, they both had a look of concern in their faces but also I saw happiness. After everyone showered we headed over the restaurant.

(Eric's Prov)

When I got to the lab, we were loaded with cases. I found Calleigh in the locker room when i went to go grab my kit. "Hey Eric, It's just you today? I thought Sara was coming in?"She said. "It's just me. Sara's parent's came into town today she wanted to be the one to pick them up." i replied. "That's nice, you guys are going to have a full house." she replied. "Yeah and her brother and his girlfriend came to. They told Sara he wasn't coming but they called me to let me know." I replied. "I am sure she will be happy all of them are in town. How are you doing?" she replied. "I am doing better; Sara is helping me deal with things." I replied. "I am glad, we missed her around here, she was always your voice of reason." she replied with a laugh. I couldn't help but laugh Calleigh was right, whenever I was about to do something stupid and reckless Sara was there to tell me not to. "I missed her too and yes she was the voice of reason." i replied. "I am glad you guys are working things out. Maybe you can start that family you were always talking about now." she replied. "I don't know about that yet. Sara is to stubborn to not work." I replied causing her to laugh. "I know, that is another reason why you guys are so perfect for each other. You both are so stubborn." she replied. I laughed as she made her way out of the locker room.

I was working with Ryan in the lab when my cell went off. I hadn't realized what time it was until I read the screen on my phone. I answered to hear my wife's voice on the other line "Hey did you forget about lunch?" she asked. "Sorry I was in the middle of a case. I am on my way." I replied. "Alright, you better hurry the boys at the table are complaining there is too many women at the table." she replied with a laugh. "Okay I will be there in 10 minutes. I love you." I replied. "I love you too. Bye" she replied hanging up. "So worked through your lunch date with your wife. Good job Delko." Ryan said. "Shut up Wolfe. I am done with this all you have to do is run the finger prints. I will be back in an hour. Call me if you guys need me. "I replied making my way out of the lab.

When I arrived at the restaurant I saw Sara talking and laughing with her family. It was good to see her so happy, I loved she blushed when someone said something. Her dad was the first to notice me when I walked toward the table. "Eric my man, it is so nice to see you again." James said. "It is great to see you again to James and Emily" I replied hugging her father first and then hugging her mom. "Eric you remember my son Adam and this is girlfriend Lily." Emily said pointing to her son and the woman next to him. "Adam, it's good to see you again. And it's nice to meet you Lily." I replied shaking each of their hands. I made eye contact with Sara, she gave me a smile. I sat down next to Sara and leaned in to give her a kiss. She kissed me lightly and blushed. Her family stared in awe; I think they noticed her happiness also. We ordered and began talking about all kinds of stuff. "So Eric, what is your job at the crime lab." Lily asked. "I am an underwater recovery expert and I also am the fingerprint, tire and drug expert." I replied. "Wow, that's amazing. Sara you chose the man with the many different job titles." Lily replied. "Thanks, Sara has a few job titles also." I replied. "Like what?" she asked. "She works with tox, trace, ballistics along with other things. We do what we have to the keep the streets of Miami safe." I replied. "Alright topic change. I don't want to talk about work. Mom and Dad you have news and so do you Brother." Sara said. "Well your father and I have decided to move to Miami. We will keep our house in California, but we thought it would be a good idea to move out here. Seeing that you two are out here. Then we can pester you guys to have kids already." Emily said. Sara's face brightened she got up and hugged both her parents. I couldn't help and laugh at her. She was such a child at times but I loved it about her. "Eric do you mind if we barrow your car during the week?" her father asked. Sara noticed my facial expression change. "Dad, you guys can use my car. Eric would die if you used his car. I have been married to him for six years and I personally only drove the car 3 times." Sara said. "Good job Eric. Keep the wife away from the car." Adam replied causing all three women to scowl at him. "I would let you drive it Sara. You just never ask." i replied. "It's okay Honey I don't want to mess up your car. I know it's like your own personal baby." Sara replied planting a kiss on my cheek. I laughed along with everyone else at the table. We ate before her brother told us his news. "Sara, Lily and I are getting married. We are also moving here. My friend Matt is going to take over the practice and Lily and I will start another one out here." he said. Sara again got up and hugged and kissed each of her family members, myself included.

I got a text from Ryan telling me they got a hit on the fingerprints. Sara looked at my cell and then back at me. "Sorry I have to get back to work. I will see you all at the house." I replied getting up Sara got up also. "Eric you have to take Adam and I to a good sports bar." James said. "I know a good one. I actually go with a few of my colleagues. Maybe Wednesday night, there is a game on." I replied. "You take us and I will buy the beer." James responded. I said my last goodbyes and walked outside with Sara. I walked to the car and unlocked it. Sara came and wrapped her arms around my neck as if begging me not to go. "I don't want you to go. I liked lunch; just imagine we could be doing this every Sunday with your mom and sister also." Sara said. "I don't want to go, but I have to catch this guy. I will talk to my mom and sister about dinner this week. My mom really wants to spend more time with your family." I replied. "I know go catch the bad guy and come home." she replied. "I will." I replied. I kissed her and pulled reluctantly away when she began to deepen the kiss again. "Why do you always do that?" she asked. "I don't always do it. Plus I really need to go and I have to prove that I have self control." I replied. "Self control around me never. Alright I forgive you." she replied kissing my lips again. I got in my car and drove back to the lab.

(Sara's Prov)

This week was long and eventful. My parent's and my brother and my soon to be sister-in-law found houses. My parents chose a beautiful 4 bedroom 3 bathroom house in Palm Grove only a 20 minute drive from my house. My brother and Lily chose a town home like ours in the next city over. I was happy to have my family move all the way out here for me. One night Eric's mom and sister along with most of the team came over for a barbecue. It was a fun time, no arguing just simple fun. My family went back on Sunday, to start packing and making arrangements to move out here. I was also busy working, which was never dull. Every day was a new case and i loved being here with everyone I left behind.

Flash Forward 6 months

My parents were all moved in their new house and so were my brother and Lily. Eric and I were even better now that I was back almost a full year. As time goes on Eric and I deal with the loss of Speed better, we both know it's hard to forget about that day but we just remember all the good times we had with him. Over the past 6 months Dan Cooper the lab tech was fired for using Speed's credit cards, Eric was pissed when he found out but he learned to let it go.

Today the team was working on a case about gambling. Some guy was poisoned after losing a high stakes game. I was working on trace when Calleigh came into the trace lab. "Hey Sara, i got a call. Do you want to come with me?" she asked. "Yeah sure, let me run this to H." i replied. "What drug was it?" she asked. "It was GHB the killer must not have known the victim had a heart condition." i replied. "Good work. Let's go." she replied. We dropped off the information with H and made our way to the new call. We were driving down Biscayne Boulevard when we saw a man lying in the street. "Sara, call this in. Please" Calleigh said as she parked. I called it in and got out of the car with Calleigh. Calleigh checked the guys pulse before someone came a put a hand around my cloth over my mouth. The man on the floor did the same to Calleigh. After a few seconds of screaming everything went black.

(Eric'c Prov)

I was running fingerprints when Ryan and Natalia came in. "Hey guys, what's up?" i asked. "Eric have you seen Calleigh or Sara at all. Sara called in a possible accident, but not one has heard from them since." Ryan said. "No, I haven't seen Sara since this morning and I saw Calleigh she said she had a call." I replied. Horatio was the next to walk in. "Eric they found Calleigh's hummer empty on Biscayne Boulevard. Sara was seen leaving with her." he said. "It's has to be that stupid sight." I replied. "That's what we were thinking." Ryan replied. Natalia loaded up the site and found Calleigh's hummer number was posted. "Ryan see if you can get that information on who is posting on this site." Horatio said. "Eric, Natalia let's go see if we can find anything at the crime scene.


	6. Chapter 5

(Eric's Prov)

When Horatio and I arrived at the crime scene, Frank was there already looking at Calleigh's hummer. "Frank, did you find anything?" Horatio asked. "No, but i can tell you there were no signs of a struggle." Frank replied. "Eric, let's check the hummer and see if we can find anything." Horatio said. I nodded my head in compliance and began searching the vehicle. As we continued to search we did find anything until we heard Frank say he found something. Frank had two different clothes in his hand. "I found them a few feet in front of the car. The smell like Chloroform." Frank said as he raised the rags in the air. "Eric have Natalia take them back to the lab and let's see if Ryan got anything from the website." H said.

(Sara's Prov)

I woke up to the smell of cigar smoke and cheap liquor. I noticed Calleigh sitting beside me bound and gagged like myself. Sitting in front of us were two men that I have never seen before. The first guy was a tall white male about 5'10 small build. "Now they are awake. It wasn't my plan to take both of you, but you both can be of use to me and my partner. We need a little help covering up this little mishap that happened today. If you two don't do what we ask you to, I will shoot you both and leave you in a ditch somewhere for your team to find. You got it?" Calliegh and I nodded our heads in agreement while the other man took out the gags from our mouths. "It wasn't very smart of you to kidnap two cops. You would get in far less trouble just letting us go right now." I said. "Let me guess, i see you have a wedding ring so i assume that you have a husband and kid to go home to?" he replied. "Your right about the husband, but i have no children. What do you need us to do? And can we please know your names so we know who we are talking to?" i replied. "You have a smart mouth on you. I like it, but you do what i say and you don't get to ask me questions. You understand?" he replied. "Sara is right, just show us what you need help with." Calliegh responded but i could tell she was trying to form a plan to escape in her head. The other guy who took out our gags spoke next, "My name is Tommy and my partners name is Seth." he said with a shaky voice.

"Thanks Tommy, what did you guys take us for?" i replied. "You and the little blonde bitch are going to help us clean up a crime scene. If you guys try to escape , i will shoot you both." Seth replied. Calleigh and I nodded our heads in agreement and waited for them to show us what had to be done.

(Eric's Prov)

When Natalia and I got back to the lab we found Wolfe in the lobby. "Ryan did you get anything off the site?" I asked. "yeah i did, but Eric you aren't going to like it" he replied. "What is it?" i asked. "I ran the IP address on the site and I got a condo complex around the area. The condo is registered to Dan Cooper." he replied. "Eric I think you should have Horatio talk to him" Natalia said. "No, I am going there myself; he put Sara and Calleigh in danger. Ryan are you coming with me?" I replied with my temper flaring. "Eric I think Natalia is right maybe you should have H go instead." Ryan replied. "I can handle this myself. I just want to find my wife and Calleigh" I replied. "I will go with you" Ryan replied. We left Natalia to run the DNA on the cloths.

When we arrived at Dan's I immediately began to pound on his door. He opened the door and began to walk towards his computer. "What are you doing here?" Dan said. "What the hell do you think you are doing posting Calleigh's Hummer Licenses plate on the internet Cooper!" i replied shoving him on the floor. "What i did wasn't illegal, i was just trying to make you guys look bad." he replied. "You stole crime scene photos and have been harassing the team by posting pictures of all of us. Now someone has taken Calleigh and Sara." i replied. "I am sorry, the chip with the photos is on my desk." Dan replied. "You better hope nothing happens to them, because if something does i will come back and kill you" i replied. "Eric, let's go" Ryan said pulling me away from Dan. We left and headed back to the lab with our new evidence.

(Sara's Prov)

After seeing the victim Calliegh and I knew what we had to do the help clean it up. "We are going to need a black light, bleach, rags,tweezers,gloves, towels, toilet cleaner and a metal wire." Calleigh said. "Tommy did you get all that. Go get what they asked for, i will stay and make sure they don't try and escape." Seth replied. Tommy shot Seth a glance before leaving the showed up 20 minutes later with the items we asked for. "Can you please untie us?" I asked. "Tommy, untie the blonde, and sit the brunette next to me." Seth replied. Tommy untied Calleigh and she began to clean up the crime scene while i sat next to Seth. We both watched as Calleigh cleaned up the mess, but what Seth didn't see was Calleigh putting his cigar into the bullet hole in the man's body. I smiled and gave her a nod knowing that she was thinking of a way to leave evidence behind for the team.

"Alright ladies, this was the first scene now we have to take you to the next one. If either of your try to escape I will shoot you." Seth said standing up. "

(Eric's Prov)

When Ryan and I got back to the lab, we looked through the photos Dan when Natalia came in. "Hey Eric, i ran the DNA and but i didn't find a match for one and there wasn't enough DNA on the other cloth. There is two different sets of dna, but unfortunately no hits in CODIS. But we found the owner of the warehouse where the poker game took place. Horatio is going to talk to the owner now. He wants you to meet him by the hummer." she replied. "Thanks Natalia" i replied while walking out of the lab. Once i was outside i found Horatio. "Eric did you find anything else on the photos?" H asked. "No Ryan is looking over them now. So what do we know about the warehouse owner?" i replied. "Nothing yet. I have Frank questioning him right now." H replied. After the interrogation with the Warehouse owner we found out he owned another warehouse where there was a poker game last night. Arriving at the warehouse i noticed the smell of bleach as soon as the doors were opened. "H, it looks like someone cleaned up the is crime scene and left us a new body." i said while i processed the new crime scene. "Eric, this is the secondary crime scene there is a lack of a blood pool." H replied. I finished taking pictures of the body and the area around when i noticed H looking at the back wall. "H, did you find something?" i asked. "Let me see the the uv light, i think they girls were here." he replied. I handed him the uv light and watched as he turned it on. On the wall the number 66 was written using someone's finger prints. "What does 66 stand for?" i asked. "It is police code meaning two suspects. Calleigh or Sara must have done this to help us out. Eric get the body to Alexx and see if she can get anything that can help us." H replied. I accompanied body back to the lab and went to find Alexx.

(Calleigh's Prov)

Sara and I were now at a house with Seth and Tommy. Seth had Sara cleaning up on one side of the house and me cleaning the kitchen with Tommy watching me. "Tommy, i know you aren't like Seth if you just go to the police and turn yourself in you won't face the same consequences as Seth." i whispered to Tommy. "How do you know that?" he replied. "You didn't kill that man, Seth did. If you go to the police now you have a better chance of getting out from under Seth." i replied. "what are you two whispering over there?" Seth said. "We are going to need bleach again. So Sara and I can finish up here." i replied. "Tommy you heard her, go get some bleach." Seth replied. Tommy left and Seth answered his phone. During Seth's conversation i heard him mention a warehouse on Ocean. I quickly wrote the address using baking soda on a cookie sheet and covering it with wax paper. "Alright ladies, it's time to get going." Seth said grabbing a hold of Sara and I. When we got outside, he slides me into the passenger seat and Sara into the trunk.

(Eric's Prov)

Alexx found a cigar on in the bullet wound in the victim and Natalia ran it for DNA and found a match to a criminal named Seth. When i went to go talk to Horatio he was outside talking to a male about 25. When i joined the conversation i heard the man talking about Calleigh and Sara. "What's your name son" H asked. "its Tommy sir, your CSI sent me. My partner and I are in a lot of trouble. She told me if I came and talked to you, you could help us out." Tommy said. "Where are my CSI's right now?" H asked. "They are with my partner Seth. The address is 1523 Harvard st. we were having them clean up the crime scene mess." Tommy replied. "How long ago did you leave them?" i asked. "About 15 minutes ago. Seth is probably wondering what is taking me so long. I am supposed to be on a supply run."Tommy replied. "Officer please book this man" H said. "You did a good thing by turning yourself in." i said to Tommy. "Calleigh said it was the only way I could clear my name faster. You're the brunette's husband aren't you?" Tommy replied. "yeah she is my wife. How are they?" I replied. "They are fine for now, but I don't know how much more patience Seth has" he replied. I didn't respond and watched as the officer took the kid to go process him. Ryan came and joined us outside. "Alright boys, let's head to the address. Hopefully we won't miss them.

When we arrived at the address we found the door wide opened. The inside was totally spotless but smelled like bleach. "We missed them again" i said in frustration. "Eric we need to calm down,we couldn't have missed then more that 15 minutes. Let's see if they left anything behind again" Ryan said. "Wolfe and Eric come here please." H said motioning us over towards the kitchen sink. "Does something look out of place?" H asked us while looking at the cookie sheet with the grape juice next to it. "Do you think it's another clue" i asked. "I think it is Eric." H responded while pouring the grape juice over the baking soda. As H poured the grape juice over the baking soda we saw another address. "Looks like the girls left us another clue. Call Frank and get us back up." H said. I called Frank and gave him the address to the new location as we got into the hummer and made our way over to the new location.

(Calleigh's Prov)

"What did you say to Tommy?" Seth asked me. "Nothing, I just told him what we needed."Maybe he got caught. i replied.. "He has been gone for the last 45 minutes. And you better hope not. Because if any cops show up, I will kill you and the pretty little brunette int he trunk." Seth replied. "Maybe ran into some trouble." i replied. "Well now i need you to come with me. I will have to deal with Tommy when he gets back." Seth replied. "Where are we going?" i replied. "Don't worry about it just get out" Seth replied. Seth was dragging me through the warehouse towards double doors. "What are we doing here?" i asked. "Shut up, you are going to help me get into another poker game since i don't have an invite." Seth replied. "How am I going to do that?" i replied knowing i was testing his patience. "With Your badge. Now knock on the door." Seth said. I knocked on the door yelling "MDPD open up". Finally a man opened the door. "Sorry this is a private game, you need a invite." The man at the door said. "Consider this my invite" Seth said raising the gun to point it at the man. The man moved aside and let Seth and I walk in.

"Everyone drop your money on the table and back away." Seth said not realizing Eric, Ryan, and Frank playing. Without responding all three men dropped the cards in their hands and pulled out their guns pointing them at Seth. "Put down your guns or i will shoot her" Seth said snaking his arm around my neck and pulling the gun closer to my head. It was silence for a minute before i heard a gun click behind Seth. "You won't get the chance. If I were you i would fold" H said. I took this opportunity to elbow Seth and grab his gun. Horatio and Seth on the floor handcuffing him. "Calliegh are you alright?" Ryan asked. "I am fine. Eric get the keys from Seth. Sara is in the trunk of the white Mercedes outside" I said. "Thanks Calleigh" Eric said before disappearing outside.

(Eric' Prov)

When i opened the trunk i found Sara tied and gagged. I immediately took out the gag from her mouth and began to untie her. "I was wondering when you were going to show up" she said once i fully untied her. "I have been looking for you all day." I replied leaning in to kiss her. She kissed back as we waited for the paramedics to come look at her. As Sara was getting checked out I went to talk to Calleigh. "Hey how are you doing?" i asked her. "I am better now. I hope the clues we left behind were a help" Calleigh replied. "Yes and sending Tommy helped also. Thank you" i replied making her laugh. "Eric it's my job. How is Sara?" she asked. "She is fine. They want to take you both to the hospital to run some test." i replied. "So i heard. I really just want to go home and take a nice warm shower and forget about today." Calleigh replied. "Well Horatio will take you home after you and Sara get checked out." i replied. Calleigh nodded her head and laid down on the gurney before being pushed into the ambulance. At the hospital Sara sat anxiously in her bed waiting for her test results.

"Sara calm down, i am sure you are fine" i said to my wife. "If I am fine then why did they have to run test?" She asked . "Just a precautionary measure, Horatio is making Calleigh do the same thing." i replied. "Fine, i just want to go home" she replied. "I know you do. Hopefully not to much longer." i replied placing a kiss on her cheek. "You didn't call my parent's about this did you?" Sara asked with sudden panic in her face. "No, we have been too busy looking for you and Calleigh" i replied noticing the pain decrease from her face. Sara was about to say something else until the doctor walked in. "Alright Mrs. Delko, you are fine. The Chloroform didn't do anything to harm you. I would like to talk to you both about something else" The doctor said. "What is it?" Sara asked with panic in her voice again. "It's good news. Mrs. Delko, did you know you were pregnant?" The doctor asked. My heart rate began to quicken when he mentioned the word pregnant. "No" was all Sara could reply. "Well congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Delko your pregnant. I would say a good 6 weeks. I would suggest start taking prenatal vitimins and set up an appointment." the doctor said before leaving a shocked Sara and me in the room.

"Did you know you were pregnant" i asked Sara. "I took a pregnancy test about 4 weeks ago and it came back negative. I didn't say anything because I thought it was right." Sara replied. "It's alright, wow this is amazing." I replied. "Well i guess we are going to have to make an appointment and tell our families." Sara replied with a smile on her face. "Let's just keep this between us for now." I replied kissing her..


End file.
